An Enchanted Life
by larksong
Summary: Lily is a happy-go-lucky 17 year old witch, and James is a seeker, a prankster, and a popular boy at Hogwarts. But what happens when both of them become Heads in their 7th year? Read and Review! Chapter 10 up! Whoot!
1. A Brand New Year

Disclaimer-I do not own the marauders or lily. Just the plot. :D

((A/n-This is my first fanfic. hoho read and review!))

Lily was an average witch of 17 years old. She had loose red hair that hung up to her waist.

Lily was going to Hogwarts for her 7th year, also her last.

"Bye mom, dad, Petunia!", she waved, racing into a wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Lily's POV

I sat down after placing my luggage in the back of the train. My best friends Jessica and Serena came walking towards me.

"I heard you're Head Girl this year!", Jessica said excitedly.

"OMG Good job Lil!", Serena sat down in a seat next to me.

I smiled happily. It's great to see my friends again after a way too long summer. Jessica was wearing, as usual, casual. Her brown hair hung down straight to her shoulders. She had on a t-shirt with a cute little cat's face on it. Sunflash, her yellow tabby cat, was sitting cuddled between her arms, purring. Serena was Asian. She was wearing a color scheme. Today, she wore all pink. Her black hair was tied up into a thick ponytail. Moonlight, her owl, sat in a cage preening her feathers nonstop. Serena was grasping a book, and as I turned to look, it said, "Werewolves".

"I wonder who's going to be Head Boy…?" I thought wonderingly.

"It's awesome being a Head! You get your very own gigantic room to decorate! And the Heads have a bathroom to themselves!" Jessica exclaimed.

I smiled happily. "Yeah that IS cool!"

Jessica's POV

After my pal, Lily, said, "Yeah that is cool!", the marauders into the compartment. Sirius had black hair and brown eyes. Every time I see him, he's playing a prank on someone. But when he stepped in, time was still. He walked so casually, and he had a handsome face. Sirius even had his own fan club in every house. Girls kissed the floor he walked, admired his butt, and giggled when he talks. I used to hate him, but I'm getting mixed signals here. Part of my wants to jump up and kiss him, the other thinks he's a jerk.

His friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew also followed him in. James had black hair and every girl who didn't like Sirius liked him. Remus was the nice studious marauder. He had nice blue eyes, and light brown hair. Peter was the disgusting one. Always drooling, trying to get a date. He was chubby, and had mouse-like eyes that darted from place to place.

James POV

Oh my god! Those beautiful emerald eyes! I was sidetracked. Who was this beautiful girl?

The eyes stared back, looking deep into mine, so understanding and gentle.

For a moment, there was just tension in the air. Sirius as usual, broke the silence.

"Hello m'ladies! Do you happen to know who Head Girl is? My bestest pal James here", Sirius patted my back, "is Head Boy, so he wants to know who Head Girl is. Somebody from the next compartment over said we would find who we're looking for in here."

Lily's POV

I gaped silently. Him? He's going to be Head Boy? I never dreamed of this to happen! I've liked him since my 1st year at Hogwarts, yet he was the most popular boy at school, I've always kept my distance, aware his status is much higher than mine.

My voice started off shaking, but I caught my breath and said, "I'm…I'm Head Girl." I smiled at him, my crush.

James POV

I grinned lopsidedly, and held out my hand for a hand shake.

"James Potter. What's your name?" Her hands were so soft, and so gentle. The redhead smiled.

"I knew your name. Popular marauder, seeker and leader of the quidditch team, prankster, yeah. I know you. I'm Lily Evans. That's Serena Chang and Jessica Morningstar. I guess we'll be working together this year." Lily directed a broad, wide smile at me.

A blush crept up my neck and into my face. I'm James Potter! No girl can charm me! I charm girls! Yet why do I feel so tingly and embarrassed?

Lily's POV

James was so caring, so nice. Sure, he pranked, but he was kind to all but the Slytherins. He had rough muscular hands that had a gentle grip on mine as we shaked. The train stopped, and I looked out the window. Hogwarts loomed in sight. It's mammoth towers were so great.

"Home at last." I smiled. "I guess we should be getting out now."

Jessica and Serena nodded, and they grabbed their pets and stepped of the train. I followed behind.

An hour later…

The Head's room was great. My room was large and spacey, yet with a slight wave of my wand, it was decorated. There was a large comfy canopy bed, an oak desk, and a reading couch in the corner.

James room was next to mine. I could hear him unpacking, and whistling to himself. I smiled. This was going to be a great year.

James POV

I decorated my room as I liked, and as I stepped out of my room, I saw Lily stepping out of her room next to mine.

She was smiling that sweet smile of hers.

"Hey Lily! What do you think Heads are supposed to be doing now?" I said.

"I think we have to get to know each other better."

"Ok, but where do you want to go?"

"Ummm…you pick."

"How about my room?"

She laughed. I was caught off guard. Her laugh was so gentle, sweet, nice, and it sounded like the twinkling of bells. Lily looked at me expectantly. I blushed, and went into my room, holding the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman aren't you?" She smiled happily, then was surprised at what was in my room. "You read books?"

There was a big bookshelf filled with books, magical and muggle books, a great variety.

"Yeah, I do." I laughed at her surprised look. "Just because I'm a seeker and marauder doesn't mean I can't read!"

We sat down and chatted for a long time, and after an hour passed, I knew all about her family, interests, favorite colors, birthdays, everything.

She finally said those words. "I guess we should be getting ready for Dumbledore's famous welcome feast."

I looked into her beautiful eyes, and said unwillingly, "I guess. Bye Lily."

"Bye James."

I stared after her. Her long red hair shone with many different colors, and it blew behind her as she walked.

Lily's POV

I walked into Gryfindor's common room. Jessica and Serena were there, and standing next to them was a new girl.

"Hey Lil! Meet our new friend, Sharrie!" Serena said. Sharrie was a tall, pretty 7th year with dark strawberry hair. Her green-blue eyes were gentle, and I started liking her immediately.

"Hi Sharrie! Come on, let's go to the feast!" We walked and chattered endlessly until we reach the giant dining room.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence, gave his yearly speech, and suddenly food appeared just like magic.

We ate until our stomachs were filled up and we were stuffed. I noticed that as the food pile got smaller, the marauders were sitting on the other side, still stuffing their faces. Peter especially.

"Hi James!", I called over the loud talking. He looked up, surprised, and smiled.

Jessica was looking at Sirius shyly. Sirius noticed her eyes on him, and winked cheekily. "Lovely day, isn't it, though not as lovely as you." That Sirius, always flirting endlessly with admirers. Jessica turned red.

Peter was gaping at a very disgusted Sharrie. His food was leaking from his mouth, and everyone could see the disenfigured chicken inside.

((A/n-Ok that was an enjoyable chapter! press the pretty purple button and REVIEW!!!! MUAHAHAAHAHA!!!))


	2. New friends

Disclaimer I don't own any of the marauders or lily, just the plot. I PWN ALL!

Serena's POV

Later that night, as I sat on my bed, I thought about Lily and James. They would look like such a cute couple! Lily liked James since the 1st year, though her kind shyness would not allow her to mess with him, and she stayed out of his sight, looking at him in the hallways.

'Jessica liked Sirius, but did he like her?' I thought.

Then my thoughts turned to Remus. He was so cute, and was nice too. I think he's the nicest marauder. The rest were slobs, no offence to Jessica or Lily. I was surprised James was Head Boy, since everyone thought Remus would be. I think I like him, and I blush every time we lock eyes. His deep blue eyes were wonderful. Somehow though, I feel a connection between Remus Lupin and my book on werewolves.

Lily's POV

The Head's bathroom, across the hall from my room, really was great. There was a giant bath tub, a marble sink, and a mirror that stretched from the top of the room to the bottom. I was dressed in my favorite pajamas, and was combing my long hair. Suddenly the door opened.

"Is it safe to come in?"

I laughed. "Of course James."

James POV

Lily was laughing again. She was my idol, always smiling, laughing, unafraid of what the world brings. Lily was dressed in pajamas that was the same color as her beautiful hair.

My heart fluttered. She smiled happily.

"Isn't this bathroom awesome?" Lily asked, half looking awed at the sight, still combing her beautiful hair.

"Yeah." I agreed, still looking at Lily.

"James?"

"Yeah Lil?"

Her smile again. "I think it's going to be an awesome year, with you being Head Boy." She laughed her sweet laugh, and skipped out of the bathroom and across the hall, into her room. I sighed.

Sirius's POV

"I can't believe I have transfiguration first!" I complained, walking beside Jessica and Serena.

"I know! McGonagall is so strict. Her head looks like a prune." Jessica giggled.

"She gives me a detention every second! What do I do that makes her hate me so?" I whined, setting off a stink bomb behind me.

Jessica and Serena started choking in the hall. They were also giggling like mad. Girls these days. Always giggling. I don't blame them, I'm just that good looking.

"Sirius, you are so unbelievable!" Serena managed to gasp out, still giggling.

"Black, DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" McGonagall screamed from her class. Ughhh…Stupid McGonagall.

They were still laughing. Tears of mirth streamed down their faces. Jessica doubled over, still laughing and giggling. I crouched down and supported her. Her face was still twisted and laughing, but she was pretty even that way, with her straight brown hair and eyes.

James POV

It's been a few months since I met Lily. I still dream about her every single second. She's still my idol. Now the marauders were always hanging with Lily and co. Peter's like madly in love with Sharrie, but every time he looks at her she turns away. Poor Peter, though I can't blame her much.

Lily's POV

Whenever I walk in the hallways, laughing and talking to James and the marauders, girls stared at my jealously. I feel so uncomfortable. I was never really a stand out kind of girl.

It's almost Christmas Break! I'm going home to my family. Serena, Sharrie, and Jessica all live near me, so I think I'll invite them to come to my house with their families to celebrate Christmas. Sirus and James are going to James house. I heard that Sirius is dumping his pureblooded evil family.

James is so nice to me. I see his wonderful blue eyes glancing at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I can't show him my real feelings for him. He's so much better than me in rank and status.

((A/n-Hoho so ebil for stopping here. Tomorrow I will do the Christmas break thingy. Enjoy! Review please? This is my first fanfic ever:D Hey if you have hotmail you could always add me 2 ur contact list. I'm usually on, except during school hours. MUAHAHAHA READ AND REVIEW!))

ReViEwS

MatchMakerthanks! I will keep writing until there are at least 40-50 chapters, since I have nothing better to do. Thanks for your comment!


	3. Christmas Break

Disclaimer-I don't own the marauders or lily, just the plot...

Lily's POV

"Well, we're back on Hogwarts Express! Write to me ok?" I smiled and hugged each of my friends in turn, new and old. I hugged James last. His muscular arms hugged go gently, so caringly. I could stay there forever, but I thought about my unworthiness to him, and I stepped back.

"I'm going to miss all of you, except Jessica and Sharrie and Serena, since we'll be going home together."

Jessica looked longingly at Sirius. "I'll miss you guys too!"

Sirius joked. "DARRRLLINNNGGGG!!! I'll write to you don't worry!" His eyes glinted.

Sharrie looked uncomfortable. Her long slender body was inching slowing away from a very drooly Peter.

"Umm….I'm sure I'll miss some of you." Her eyes were filled with disgust at the chubby boy staring at her body.

Serena was gripping her book tightly and looking at Remus. She blushed. Her mouth was at a lose for words, but her eyes said everything.

James POV

When she hugged me, I wished I could hug her forever. Her gentle eyes were sincerely sad. I want to comfort her so badly.

"I'll write to you Lil, don't worry. I'll write."

Finally the train jolted to a stop. We ran to our families that were embracing us. Mom and Dad smiled at me and Sirius.

"Haha. It's great to have you back kiddos!" Dad said joyously. Mom smothered us with kisses.

Lily's POV

It's nice to be back home. The house was decorated with Christmas lights and in the living room there was a Christmas tree.

Petunia, as always, was scowling. I said hi to her earlier, but she just huffed and turned away. I heard she was dating a fat chubby ugly guy named Dursley. Eww. I laughed happily. Yep. It's great to be home again.

In the next few days, I went Christmas shopping. I got Serena a blue sweater, blue jeans, blue hairbands, and lightblue shoes. Her shopping was always easy. All you have to do is buy a bunch of things the same color. Jessica loved animals, so I got her a lot of books, animal fantasy of course. I thought that Sharrie would like an animal, so I got her a mouse, and a cage and all that.

Shopping for the boys is harder. I got Sirius a pranking kit, and Remus a bunch of books. Since Peter is so….umm…different, I got him a gift card for Mcdonalds. I didn't know what to get James. He was so special. In the end I settled by getting him a Broom care set, for his quidditch broom.

I did get some letters from all the boys.

_Dear Lily, _

_Hope your Holidays were as good as mine. Hey if you have any problems, so owl me. I'm so bored, but living near James makes things interesting. Sirius would pop out from nowhere, and charm my mom with his "manly charms" as he calls it. In the end he always gets my mom's homemade cookies, the best in the world. Hahaha. Happy Holidays! _Hey Lily! I'm missing your beautiful face already. So what are you going to give me for Christmas? I'm giving you a lump of coal haha. _Stop it Sirius! Sirius just popped in and_ What am I doing remus cough cough cough. _Whatever. Bye Lily!_

_Your friend,_

_Remus._Haha and not to mention me too!

_Dear Lily, _

_I told you I would write. This is one awesome Christmas. It started to snow where I lived. Hey be sure to pet the owl that flew you this letter. I guess I have nothing to say. Just have a happy and peaceful season will you lil? _

_I'm sending my gift to you soon. Not saying anything about it though. _

_Love, _

_James Potter_

James POV

I can't help it. I miss Lily Evans! Her laugh, smile, carefreeness. I got to go Christmas shopping for her! I'm done with all my other friends shopping.

After walking around in circles for an hour, I finally decides to buy Lily a charm bracelet, that could protect her from all harm. I mailed the charm bracelet over, as soon as I wrapped it up as good as I can.

Serena's POV

I went over to Lil's house to open my presents. Under the tree, I found one from Lily. It was a matching blue set of clothes!

"Thanks Lily!" I reached over to hug her.

After opening some presents, I found one from Remus. He was always so sweet. It was a little necklace with a moon bead on it. I wondered what it meant. Lily was so excited after finding James present. It was so cute! The little bracelet fit her wrist perfectly, and protected her from all harm.

Tomorrow we're going back to Hogwarts.

((a/n-how'd you'll like that one? tee hee...I'll do chapter 4 tomorrow))


	4. Back to Hogwarts and Remus's Secret

Disclaimer I don't own any of the marauders, only the plot GOD do I hafta do this for every chapter? 

((A/n- Please review! This chapter is kinda just quickly put together. Sorry if there are grammatical errors everywhere….))

James POV

When I was at 9 ¾ , I spotted Lily and waved. She ran towards me, arms extended, and I saw that she was wearing the bracelet I gave her. Lily hugged me for what seemed like forever. I breathed in her sweet fruity scent.

"Oh Thank you James!" she murmured into my ear. I felt her warm breath near my ear. Lily daintily kissed me on the cheek, then turned away. Her soft lips on my cheek paralyzed me completely. For a few moments, we stood there, but then she turned away from me, embarrassed.

"Let's go onto the train." I said softly, "or else there will be no seats left."

We stepped on. Sirius and Jessica were staring into each others eyes, sitting across from each other. Serena was grasping her book tightly, and looking at Remus confusingly. Remus was a bright pink color, and I knew why.

Remus's POV

Serena was as pretty as always. She was wearing purple today. Her hair was tied up with a big purple scrunchie, she was wearing a light purple sweater, and she had purple shoelaces. I feel really weird.

Her gentle brown eyes bore into mine. I've got to keep her from finding out my secret!

Suddenly she looked at me, realizing what her necklace meant. Oh I shouldn't have gave her that moon necklace, but at the time it felt so right.

"Remus, I think we need to talk." She said so gently, I obliged.

Serena lead me to an empty compartment.

"Tell me Remus, what do you want to do for your career?"

"I want to teach….I guess…" My voice trembled, thinking how impossible that would be, especially what I am.

"Well Remus, I want to find a cure for werewolves." I was taken aback, but soon my surprise turned into awe. She took a deep breath, looked like she wanted to ask something, but decided not to. Instead, Serena looked into my eyes, and said softly, "I want you to come to me if you need any help, ok Remus?"

I looked at her, then awe turned into anger.

"I don't need your help Serena! I can take care of myself!" I shot, and ran out of the room. Oh no! I loved her so much, but I was sad. Next week is the next full moon.

Serena's POV

I started crying. What have I done? I probably embarrassed him or something. I've got to help him, somehow.

Over the next few days, I stayed in the library, reading books on werewolves. Remus was avoiding me, I could tell. I tried to talk to him, but he just turned away.

Sharrie's POV((A/n-Ok finally sharrie's POV. I did a POV on…lily, james, serena, remus, Sirius. All I'm missing is sharrie and peter, but I'm not going to do peter cuz who knows what's going on in his twisted evil mind?))

I stepped into my next class, potions. Peter was already there, looking at me hungrily. How disgusting. I groaned. Great! The only seat left is the one next to…ughhh….him. I'm not food or anything. GOD. That guy is so drooly! All he does is eat, stare, drool, eat stare, drool.

I took out my books, and started reading the chapter Professor Davenport assigned. Peter, still drooling, was watching me.

He leaned his fat stubby body towards me, and whispered, "H…hey Sh..Sharrie. D…d…do you w…want to go to…to Hogs….Hogsmeade with m…me?" His voice was disgusting.

I looked at his fat face. I guess I'll give him a shot, I mean he can't be THAT bad right? I looked at him again. Then again, he is that bad. Maybe even worse. I thought. It might be fun. I nodded.

His whole face lit up. Ughh…what a monster. I can't believe I agreed! I'm getting softer.

James POV

I decided to show Lily our top secret marauder's map tomorrow.

((Tune in next time ya'll to read how James gets Lily to Hogsmeade thru a secret passageway with his marauder's map. Hoho. 3 new reviews or no update!))


	5. Butterbeer Break

DisclaimerI do not own the marauders or lily, just the plot.

JAMES POV 

The next day, as she was walking and patrolling the halls making sure everyone was in bed, I stood under my invisibility cloak. When she passed me, I grabbed her around the waist, and swung off my cloak. She yelped. Then saw me, and smiled.

"James?" She asked.

"Yep. Shhhh!!!" I whispered. Lily looked so cute when she was confused. "I want to show you something Lil!"

She nodded curiously. "Ok James."

I covered us with the cloak, took out my map, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Her eyes shone excitedly at what her eyes saw. There were dots for all the people at Hogwarts, and showed secret passageways to many places outside Hogwarts. "Wow!" She breathed.

"Yeah." I whispered proudly. "Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made it by ourselves secretly. No one else has ever seen it besides you."

"So where are we going?" Lily's emerald eyes were happily looking at mine.

I grinned. "Hogsmeade. Care for a butterbeer? My treat."

LILY'S POV

I shook my head. "I can pay for myself, you don't have to."

James grinned. "It'll be like a token of my friendship."

I laughed. "Ok then. Lead on!"

James lead me to a statue, and said, "Ratwing!" The statue turned over, and revealed a secret path. He gestured for me to follow. I stepped into the tunnel trustingly.

Finally, James stopped, and pushed up, opening a trap door from underneath. We both got under his cloak, and slipped into the store above us. James had a tight yet gentle grip on my shoulders.

JAMES POV

"Well here we are!" I whipped off the cloak when I was positive no one was watching. I strolled to the counter.

"Two butterbeers please!"

I got the butterbeers and brought them over to the table Lily was saving. She was waiting there patiently, a faraway look in her beautiful eyes. Lily saw me, and broke into a wide, happy smile.

"Thanks James!" Lily laughed happily.

She was so perfect, sweet, nice, beautiful. Guys looked at her when she walked, but she wasn't a stand out girl. Lily daintily sipped her frizzy butterbeer.

"So, as much fun as it is, why did you chose to show me the map and not my other friends?" She asked. I was taken aback.

"Well…well…because…I trust you." That was true. She was the closest I've ever gotten to a girl. She listened. Other girls just giggle and admire you. She was sensitive.

Lily leaned over and twinked my nose playfully. "I trust you too James." She laughed her gentle laugh, and looked into my eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes James" she continued, "They're this awesome shade of blue, and the blue changes into light and dark, depending on your mood." She laughed again. "Come on! Let's go to the nearby beach!" ((a/n-ok I'm just pretending there's a beach haha))

Lily held my hands carefully, and pulled me outside the café we were at. I followed as she walked breezily, singing without a care in the world. She stopped finally, when we reached the bay.

"Don't you just love the beach?" she sighed, closing her eyes. Her hands were still locked with mine. Her long redish orangish hair blew behind us. She was an angel, I decided there and then, she was a "star person" ((A/n-teehee if anyone read stargirl by jerry something then you would know!))

I closed my eyes too, allowing the breeze to bring me where I wanted. I listened to the sound of the sea, and the seagulls calling me. The waves rolling back and forth… My brain went away for those few precious moments. All my worries were gone. This is the sea, the mighty sea. I could feel the sand beneath my feet, and seashells scattered on the floor. I had no more worries!!!!

((Haha you could tell I'm a sea person. The sea doesn't exist in JKR's book. I made it up randomly. Next chapter will be up and ready. Same as last time. 2 reviews or no update! Muahahaha I'm so ebil! So do yourself a favor and press that pretty purple button in the corner! REVIEW!!!))


	6. Midnight Disaster

Disclaimer-Boy I'm I getting tired of this. Blab blab the marauders and lily don't belong to me, just the plot….

((A/nhey msn-im me at if you feel I'm getting too lazy and slacking, but after all, this is the 6th chapter and this is the 3rd day of my writing. My hands….so tired!!!))

REMUS'S POV

I'm feeling drowsy. It's a full moon today. True, I've been avoiding Serena. I didn't want to involve her with my problems.

I must go outside. I must….. I have to go deep into the woods, and transform. I hate being what I am. I'm a disgrace to humans. I dizzily went into the forest, watching hatefully as my hands turned furry and slick. I'm growing taller by like a foot. My pants ripped and my shirt broke apart. I gasped, and doubled over. My fingernails were growing longer and longer and longer. My ears were getting sharp at the edges.

My body was one with the wild now. I am the ultimate ruler of the forest. I growled hungrily, my yellow eyes searching for food. Suddenly, a girl rushed in front of me, crying and sobbing. I was confused. Where have I seen her before? She was so familiar.

SERENA'S POV

I looked at the monster Remus. I had sneaked out and watched the horrible transformation.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I heard words come out of my own mouth. "REMUS!!!!" I guess I shouldn't have been so curious. Remus looked at me for a few seconds, confused, then started growling at me, animal instinct has taken over his body completely now.

The werewolf started rushing at me. I stood there. "Please Remus!!!!" I wept freely. "Remus!!!!!!" 'Remus' attacked me. He slashed his long nails out, and I ran, wanting to stop the monster yet run away. I sobbed and ran blindly into the forest, even further out, but the werewolf ran faster. He was gaining on me. I stopped. He clawed me and slashed me. And as he did I screamed in agony. I knew he was facing something even scarier than what I was facing. I wept for him, and after a few more slashes, I fainted, out of pain, and scared for Remus. The world was black.

REMUS'S POV

I was laying on the hard ground, and the sun was slowly rising. I rubbed my head tenderly. My shirt had ripped off, and my pants were all ripped and holey. The forest was just beginning to get noisy. I looked around, and gasped.

"Noooo!!! Serena!!!!"Her clothes were all ripped and dirty, and dried blood covered her whole body. Her hair was all tangled and a mess. A small trickle of blood was running from her mouth. Her normally gentle and pretty face was covered with scratches.

I cried over her wounded body.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered.

"Remus?" her voice was so weak. She fainted again. Serena was alive! My heart rejoiced, then I remembered. She was still in a life or death situation. I carried her body in my arms, cradling her gently. My arms were strong from all my werewolf days. Slowly, I walked with her in my arms out of the forest.

"Mr. Lupin! Do you have any idea what could've caused this?" the nurse screamed at me. I looked down shamefully. 'I did! It's all my fault!' I thought to myself weakly. 'It's all my fault. I could've killed Serena, who was always there for me, she wanted to find a cure for me, for me!'

Serena was covered in bandages in a hospital bed. It was so pitiful. For the next 4 days, I refused to budge from a chair next to her. Food had to be brought to me. I refused to sleep.

SERENA'S POV

My eyes opened. I looked at a sleeping Remus, who was dozing off in a chair next to the hospital bed I was laying on. I found it painful to move, and my body was covered with scars and scratches.

"Remus?" I whispered, shaking him up gently.

"H…huh?" His eyes were fully awake now. "Serena! You're finally awake!"

"What happened?" I asked, pointing at my scars.

"It's all my fault! I'm a werewolf! I slashed you and made you almost die!" He had tears running down his face now.

My eyes were wet too. I remembered now. "Remus! It's not your fault at all! I shouldn't have went after you! I wanted to help! I know you're going through a lot right now. I'm so bad! I shouldn't have tried to follow you. I know what I did was wrong. You didn't know what you were doing. It's not your fault at all!" I repeated. I started sobbing, remembering the look on his face a few minutes before the transformation. It was a helpless look.

Remus looked at me. "You are….so important to me!"

I looked at him, and sat up. My face tightened up in pain. "I was so close to finding the cure Remus! I was so close!" My eyes closed. "I'm so sorry!" Suddenly I noticed 2 fang marks on my arm. My eyes widened.

"I got bitten by you! I'm a werewolf now!" I said unbelievingly.

His face scrunched up, and he started crying again. "I'm so sorry!"

I looked at his handsome face, filled with sorrow and pain and I immediately forgave him.

"It's alright Remus! It's not your fault! Stop saying that!" I paused, my heart was going through a lot right now. I was a werewolf! "Now….Now I could help you even more!"

REMUS'S POV

Her gentle eyes gazed at mine. I have never been so sad. She was fated into being a werewolf. The rest of her life was ruined! Forever! I sniffed. I have never met a more caring and gentle person.

She slowly got up. I reached over to help support her body. We were really close now. I leaned my head over to hers, and gently kissed her lips. She smiled, dazed.

((A/n-Haha as you can see, I like Serena the best. She's my favorite character! Yes I know, self centeredness here hahaha))


	7. Dates Good and Bad

Disclaimer-I grumble do not own the marauders or lily….stop rubbing it in ok? I get the point sheesh!!!

((Ok I think I'm pretty active! I've been updating at least twice a day! Please read and review! Whoot! Come on I want to know if I'm doing this right or now and if it's interesting enough. This chapter will be about 2 completely different dates, not James and Lily, sadly.))

Jessica and Sirius date

JESSICA'S POV

My mind screamed happily. Sirius asked me out! He's taking me on a stroll tonight. I went to the hospital wing to tell Serena the happy news, but when I opened the door, she and Remus were looking deeply into each others eyes. I smiled happily, and closed the door again. I went to Lily and Sharrie.

"Lils! Sharrie! Sirius and I have a date tonight!" I shrieked.

Lily gave me her smile, a friendly smile, and said, "Good job Jessica! I knew you fancied him!"

Sharrie smiled, and suddenly scowled. "And I have a date with Mr. Drooly" She spat with disgust. "I have no idea why I accepted his…offer."

I exclaimed, "Oh no! What should I wear?" I raced into the girls dormitory, and dug into my clothes.

Sharrie stood there. "I'm not even going to bother to dress pretty, just going to throw on a few things."

I just laughed, and continued digging. Lily kneeled down beside me and started digging for something perfect.

After a while of complaining and trying on dresses, Lily decided on the perfect dress for me.

SIRIUS'S POV

I waited down the stairs for Jessica to come down. We were supposed to meet here, and then go on a stroll. My eyes could not stop staring when she finally stepped slowly step by step down the stairs.

She was wearing her hair in two beautifully woven French braids, one coming from either side of her head. Jessica wore a dress of satin, and it was brown, matching her eyes. It was comfortable and perfect on night strolls, since it wasn't too long or anything.

"Wow…" I murmured. She blushed, and said, "You like it?"

"I love it! You look so beautiful tonight." This was true. She giggled and took my hand in hers. Adoring fans of both of us stared at us jealously. Boys at me, and girls glared jealously at her.

We walked, and talked, about families, careers, and many more. The beautiful night sky was up, and the sky was sprayed with stars. The moon illuminated everything, and I could dimly see Jessica's face.

After almost an hour, we sat down on a log, which I had patted clean for her before she sat down.

"Wow….the night sky is so beautiful tonight." She murmured. "You know, I love animals, and I want to be a zoologist someday."

"Really? That's cool. I want to be an Auror." I replied, leaning closer to her.

She gazed at me, and sat closer to me. I leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. How long we stayed like that I don't know. I deepened the kiss, and my tongue went into her mouth, traveling around, exploring. I pulled her closer to me, and she put her head on my shoulder. We looked at the sky above happily.

Peter and Sharrie's date

SHARRIE'S POV

I went to the common room, and I see Peter, as drooly as ever, staring at me.

'Ughh why can't that freaker stop staring at me!?' ((a/n-I'm not going to cuss…at least I hope not, but you'll see freaker in the place of it))

Peter shoved his fat hands into mine, and since it was a weekend, we went to Hogsmeade. We sat down in this restaurant. A waiter asked us what we wanted.

Peter said, "I want one large chicken, with some pork, beef, potatoes."

I said, "I want a small chicken leg, and some iced tea please."

When our food was brought to the table, Peter just kept talking about his boring life, and chewing at the same time. And trust me. The inside of his mouth was NOT a pretty sight.

Suddenly he kissed me. His breath reeked of chicken, pork, and beef. NOT a pretty smell either. I tore myself away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" I screamed. He stared at my boobs.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! THIS IS OVER!!!" I slapped him as hard as I could.

I ran back to Hogwarts, and started crying. That awful disgusting boy!

((Ok that chapter wasn't very long hoho. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!))


	8. The Incident

Chapter 8((a/n please read and rate!))

JAMES POV

As always, people come up to me and flirt. But today, some girl was…. Let's just say she attacked me. Beatrix, a slytherin,(also Sirius's cousin) smothered me when I was calmly walking down the hall and talking to Lily. Beatrix jumped on me, and started……kissing me, her hands traveling on parts of my body I don't want to mention. She was rough, her hands pinching me in all places. I swear, that girl is crazy. I tried to push her away but her mouth was all over the place. Then Lily started screaming at her.

LILY'S POV

That disgusting girl! She was slobbering all over James, my love. I screamed, pulling out my wand, and shouting curses at her.

My voice could be heard clearly. "Stop kissing him, you freak! Don't ever touch him like that without his approval!" My temper was rising quickly.

She stopped kissing James, and pulled out her wand. I was quick, and managed to make her turn purple and she had bruises all over her face. But she was just too mean. I never thought that she would use the Cruciatus curse, but she did…

"Crucius!" She shout rang out.

I felt in pain. My back doubled over, and it felt like a thousand knives were sticking through me. My mouth opened, and I coughed. Blood spurted out painfully, staining the ground below me. My eyes glazed in pain, and then the ground hit my head.

JAMES POV

I ran over to her perfect body, crying in despair. She had bled for me! Her perfect body was still and motionless, laying in her pool of blood. I clung on to her, and carried her oh so gently into the Hospital Wing.

I held on to her hand, never letting her go. Lily! She bled! She BLED! She should never bleed! She was too perfect to bleed! I feel asleep, sitting on her bed, clinging onto her hand in fear.

The next morning when I woke, I saw Lily, still out, and Serena, Jessica, Sharrie, Remus, and Sirius looking at me and Lily.

"Look who woke!" Sirius chuckled. "Aren't you the sleeping beauty? You drool a lot you know!"

I blushed, noticing the small damp spot on the blanket where my head had rested. The girls giggled.

"Hey, did Lily ever wake up?" I asked.

"Nope, she's still out." Remus said. "That Cruciatus curse must've been powerful."

Sirius nodded. "Stupid cousin of mine. Thinks she's so cool and mighty. She always was a dark witch, but she had feelings for you???"

I looked around confusedly. "I dunno. She likes me? She kinda just….." my voice trailed off, not wanting to talk about the occurrence.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes fluttered a bit. "James?" She murmured quietly, her eyes were slowly opening.

"Sirius? Sorry for hurting your cousin…" Lily apologized.

"Why? She hurt you and James more than you hurt her! She earned what she got, but you sure didn't!!!!" Sirius cursed under his breath.

Lily is so nice! She needed to stop thinking about others and think about herself more often.

"Thanks Lily. For everything." I said, looking deep into her eyes. To my relief, she smiled.

"You're welcome James." Her eyes shone like diamonds.

((A/n- does anyone know why when I type larksong in search it doesn't work? Did it ever happen to you? And when I search "an enchanted life" it doesn't come up either? Anywhoooo enjoy!))


	9. Opinions

Chapter 9

((A/n-This chapter is just going to be about everyone's opinions and etc etc etc))

SERENA'S POV

I never noticed something, but I did today. I was fingering my moon necklace when I noticed that it was a fuller moon then it used to be. I decided to ask Remus after class.

"Remus, why does the moon on my necklace look different?"

"Because. The necklace changes every day, depending on the moon that night." He answered, his eyes sadly looking at the ground.

I patted his back. "Well, then I guess I'll know when it's the next full moon."

"Yes, you will."

I could tell that James liked Lily a lot. He would laugh and smile more than usual when she was around, and he stole glances at Lily.

Sirius and Jessica were together, surely now. I think it was sweet. Sirius cut down on his sugar intake, and it's noticeable he's trying to stop pranking as much as he used to.

Of all the Marauders, I feel the best when I'm around Remus. He had caring, gentle eyes that make me feel dizzy and happy. I trust him, and I know I can tell him all of my secrets. He's so smart, and his blue eyes are beauteous.

Poor Sharrie. I feel her pain. Peter is really disgusting. Truthfully, I don't really like him at all. His small beady eyes dart around anxiously, looking for unsuspecting pretty girls and food.

I think Sirius's cousin from Beauxbaton is coming to Hogwarts for a few weeks. Sirius said that his cousin was on the dark side though. Very handsome, charming, womanizer, but dark all the same.

JAME'S POV

Every day I would look longingly in Lily's direction, wanting to tell her my feelings for her. She was like the wind, coming, going, all at her own pace. Her red hair flowing with ripples in the wind. Sometimes, when I'm training for Quidditch, I see her, sitting on the bleachers, her laughter ringing out, her long hair blowing from the wind.

It was the middle of February now. The Valentines dance is coming up.

I feel someone tapping me, and I drift out of my trance.

"James, Head girl and Head boy are supposed to plan the Valentine dance." Lily smiled. "Let's go to my room and plan!"

I smiled back at her, and said, "Ok, just what I was thinking."

We walked slowly from hall to hall, until we reached the heads rooms.

"Well, come in!" She laughed.

Her room was neat. We sat down at the small couch, and talked for like forever. We decided that it was going to be a ball, and the theme would be roses. Boys must bring roses for the girl, or everyone else could pelt the couple with tomatoes. This was going to be a fun dance.

All the while, I admired Lily. She was so beautiful. But I should I ask her to the dance?

LILY'S POV

I guess I did wish that James would ask me if I wanted to go to the Valentines Dance with him, but why should he, when he could perfectly chose any other girl at this school?

JESSICA'S POV

Those days were so awesome to me. Sirius and I would walk hand in hand to each of our classrooms, and the girls would look jealously at me. He was so charming, a real gentleman if he sets his mind to it.

((A/n-pretty short chapter if you ask me:D))

Pink-zelda Thanks for the advice you gave me over MSN.

Meganegreer21 Thanks I will keep writing if you keep reviewing :D J/k

Tanya J Potter Yeah Peter is really disgusting eh? bursts out laffing

Tonkspowers It didn't take that long to think up of :D I will put Serena and Remus somewhere in the forest before they transform together


	10. Asking

Disclaimer- I don't own the marauders or lily for the whole fanfiction. (now I don't have to write it for every chapter, hopefully…)

JAMES POV

Valentine is coming up in a week. Everyday, I dream, wishing I had the courage to ask her. Her. My Lilyflower.

Finally, I worked up the courage.

"Hey Lils!" I said, catching up to her in the hallway.

"Hi James!" She looked happy to see me. She looked happy all the time.

"Do….Do… Doyouwanttogowithmetothedance?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me? What?" She laughed, bringing joy into the air. I felt all my tensions left off from my shoulder, and I laughed too.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"As friends right?"

In my heart I was surprised. Why just friends? Why not more? But I answered.

"As friends."

"Ok James. Of course I will." She happily skipped down the hall, waving at me.

I was so confused. Why did she only want to go as friends? Girls would die to go to the ball with me. She was so calm, so carefree.

"Remus, why do you think she wants to go only as friends?" I asked after dinner.

"Well, maybe….I dunno. I'm going with Serena!" He sighed happily, and stumbled into the dormitories. I shrugged and went off to take a bath at the Head boy/girl bathroom.

I opened the door, only to find Lily draped in only a fluffy towel. She yelped.

"James! I'm dressing! I just took a bath. I swore I locked the door!"

"Opps. Sorry Lily. I……" I mumbled, and realized that she was not even properly dressed. I gulped. "Opps…"

She laughed. "Get out you pervert!" Lily joked.

I stumbled out, and waited for her to come out so I could take a bath too.

After a few minutes, she shouted, "Ok James. I'm good now. You could come in."

She was dressed in her pajamas now. They were very flowery, and they were pink. She was blow drying her red hair. Lily looked at me, and I swear I could drown in those beautiful emerald pools of green.

"Are you going to take a bath too? Wait a sec. I'm almost done."

"Ok."

Lily finished, and walked out the door, but not before one of her hands settled on my shoulder.

I could feel a blush rushing up my neck, and she lifted her hand.

"G'night James."

"See ya Lils."

((a/n I'm not going to do a lot of Lily point of views or else you'll know why Lily just wants to go as friends:D I will later on though. Probably after the dance.))

JESSICA'S POV

Sirius asked me to go with him to the dance today. I accepted. I'm floating on cloud nine, waiting for someone to catch me on the bottom. And I know who I want to catch me.

We were now going out steadily, and we constantly used the marauders map.

I could tell Serena and Remus is hiding something from all of us. I feel so left out. Remus and Serena would spend hours talking in the corner, and once I overheard them talking about something moon.

What is their secret possibly? I wish I could help them.

REMUS'S POV

I can't wait to go with Serena to the ball. She was so gentle, so caring.

I wish I could tell her what she is going to feel when she is transforming. It is pure pain. I got used to it now, but she never even transformed yet. It is a horrible curse. The 3 days before the full moon, you feel sick, and your nature becomes bad. You yell and scream more. I can't stand for her to feel the same way as me. I love her too much. Serena's going to never be the same again after the first transformation. Never.

It was oh-so-sad you know. And all that other stuff. She was … cursed now.

SHARRIES POV

Sirius's cousin is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. Like I really care. Sirius isn't all that. I mean…other girls fall to their knees, fluttering their eyelashes. It was pathetic watching those morons. Why would Sirius's cousin be any different?

I'm avoiding that little twit, Peter, since that horrible boring disaster of a date. Honestly, that wimp shouldn't even belong in Gryfindor. Let alone be a part of the most popular group in school.(The Marauders)

He is still staring pathetically now at me.

"S-Shar-rie?"

"Pettigew." I acknowledged, my voice cold.

"Ummm….you're pretty."

"Soooo?" I rolled my eyes. Pathetical.

He turned pure red. Redder then his usual. That's really red. Then he ran away, stumbling over his toes.

Serves him right. Wimpy chicken-boy that he is. Urgghhh…. I'm like a frickin' head taller then him. What makes him think he could fall for me? Eww.. Just thinking about that makes me shudder like crazy.

I went up to girls dorm, and to the room that Jessica, Serena, and I were sharing. They were already in there, giggling and laughing.

"Hi guys!"

"cough Umm…Serena, do you see any guys in this room?" Jessica asked, raising her eyes.

"Nope."

"Opps. Sorry guys…I mean girls…" I said.

We burst into laughter. It's nice to have friends.

"So Jessica, did Sirius smooch you yet?" I asked jokingly.

"Ummm…." Her face turned red.

"Yep." Serena nodded happily.

"Well Remus kissed you too!" Jessica shot back.

Serena blushed.

"Well we all got kisses, but we agree that mine was the most unpleasant right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Peter is a jerk. A big one at that." Serena said, happy that the topic changed.

"I wonder what Sirius's cousin is going to look like." Jessica wondered. "But probably not as handsome or charming as Sirius of course." Her eyes were closed dreamily and her mouth was in a slight curve.

"Hahaha… He's going to be sorted temporily into a house for his visit."

"Yep." Serena said.

"I wonder which house?" I thought.

"Who knows. Sirius knows him best, but he won't talk about him much." Jessica exclaimed.

"Well anyways, I can't wait to meet him."

"Yep." Serena agreed with me. She seemed troubled about something.

((PRESS THE BUTTON!))


	11. The New Guy

Chapter 10- The Arrival

SIRIUS'S POV

"Come on lazy head! Don't you want to meet your cousin?" Jessica laughed, pulling me along to the front of Hogwarts.

"No." I grouched. My cousin was not one of my favorite people in the world. He was on the list of people I hated in fact. But, he WAS family. So there we were, waiting. The Marauders and Jessica and friends. We waited for a long time, and finally he came. Rich, charming, handsome, everything a girl loves. I hate him with all my heart.

"Sirius." He nodded politely. I grinded my teeth.

"Leonardo." I glanced coldly at him.

He was always so polite, so charming. My mother cried over the day she had me and not him. Leonardo Bloedel had dark hair, like me, but his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue instead of brown. He was tall. Very tall. Hunky even.

God I freaking hate that guy. I felt unsafe around him. He seemed so bad on the inside. I shuddered.

"Hi Leonardo." My girlfriend reached to shake his hand. I was shaking with anger. How dare he touch her!

James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Sharrie, and Serena all came up and shook his hand, saying their greetings.

I could tell he was faking the niceness. I never saw him any more polite then this, and I felt that he was evil. Working for the dark-lord even, perhaps.

"Well come on, we have to sort you."

"Ok. Lead me on. Haha." He chuckled.

We walked into the dinning room.

"Welcome Leonardo!" Dumbledore greeted us. Some girls were flashing Leonardo flirtious looks, and he was winking at them.

"I have the Sorting Hat ready for you. Please slip in onto your head, and relax."

He sat there for some while, and finally the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

I knew it. Some of my friends looked taken aback. They thought he was good, that he would get into Gryfindor. Yeah right. He was pure evil.

Leonardo walked to the Slytherin table, where the Slytherin girls were gasping and fainting and giggling their hearts out. All the girls in the school were.

Lucious Malfoy was grinning crazily, and Severus Snape was gleefully patting his back. Talking with the enemy eh? I growled deeply. Jessica looked at my face and laughed.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked.

"I have a feeling about him."

"He seems very nice to me."

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but what? He's your cousin!"

"Grrrrrr…."

SHARRIE'S POV

He was so cute! I looked at him, joking and chatting with the Slytherins.

"Sigh."

"What are you? Lovestruck?" Lily and Serena grinned.

"I don't know." I furiously blushed. Leonardo was so handsome. All the girls in the whole school were fluttering their eyes at him, even more than Sirius, and I'm saying a lot by that.

He saw me looking at him, and winked. The dark-haired boy walked over to me.

"Hello pretty." He said.

"Hi." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Want to go with me to the Valentines Dance? I heard about it from the Slytherins."

"O…Ok." I muttered, feeling my cheeks turn into a pink shade. He was taller than me, and his deep voice was warm.

Girls gave me evil looks. 'Great' I thought. 'Here comes the hate mail.'

He walked slowly back to the Slytherin table, his muscular arms swaying back and forth. I looked at his back. 'Oh my gawd. He asked ME. Over all the girls in this school, he chose ME!'

Sirius glanced at him wearily.

"Be careful Sharrie. That one's a bad boy."

I took no notice of his warning.

JESSICA'S POV

I sighed.

"Sirius, be nicer to your cousin!"

"No." He shook his head arrogantly.

"Well, at least don't be mean to him."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him either."

"Right." I said.

I can't wait until the Ball!


	12. The Valentines Ball

((Author's note- this shall be a chapter on the Valentine Dance))

SERENA'S POV

"AUGGGHHHH!",I hear Jessica and Sharrie screaming in the bathroom, "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WEAR???"

Tonight was the ball. Well of course it is, or else my friends wouldn't be screaming their heads off in the bathroom.

I was wearing this silky blue dress, and my hair was tied up into a ponytail with this long dangly silky blue ribbon. I didn't care much for sandals, so I just decided to wear sneakers, with blue shoelaces.

I knew that Remus wouldn't care if I wore a peasant's dress, he just wanted me to show up, which is exactly what I wanted to do.

Lily did the same thing as me, except her dress was a light green shade. It matched her eyes perfectly. She was wearing fancier shoes than me though. I doubt that there are any girls who don't have shoes fancier than mine. Not that I care much.

Lily was calm and quiet. Unlike the two screaming people in the bathroom. Jessica and Sharrie were very…. screamy today. They've been in there forever.

"Hurry up!" I called. "We're going to be late!"

They screamed. In the end, they still came out perfectly gorgeous.

We went down into the Gryfindor common room to greet the boys. They were wearing matching ties and suits. Looking very twitchy, I went to Remus. He looked into my eyes.

"Wow…."

I laughed happily. "You like?"

"I love."

He handed me a single red rose. I held onto it.

"Ohhhh…" I murmured. "It's so pretty…"

As we went down to the dinning room, I saw all the girls getting flowers from their escorts. It was Lily's idea for all the boys to get girls flowers, being Head Girl and all.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

"Want to dance with me, Serena?"

I smiled. "Sure!"

We went to the dance floor in the middle, where some couples were already starting to dance. I put an arm around his neck, and another held onto hand. Remus's other hand was holding gently onto my waist.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

We swayed slowly to the music.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight

"I'm not a great dancer." I confessed to Remus. "Especially with these shoes." I stopped, and lifted my dress up slightly, showing him the sneakers. He laughed gently.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

"I'm not a great dance either." He smiled.

"Whoa!" I tripped on my long dress. He caught me right before I fell, and we stayed in that position for a few moments. I blushed.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

"Opps. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. If you trip again, I wouldn't care. I'll just catch you again." He joked.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight _

I smiled. "I'd trip again if I could get caught by you."

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

JAMES POV

I was dancing with Lily. She was a light dancer, sweet and beautiful. She stepped lightly, perfectly. I tried my best to dance too, but I was VERY aware of her arm around my neck. At first I stuttered a lot, but talking to her was so easy, soon I stopped being nervous.

I decided I needed to tell her what I felt about her. If only it was so easy. I have never told a girl I liked her. Usually they're just good kissers and pretty blondes. Lily was…different. More relaxed around me. Other girls flutter their lashes. She was happy, and her happiness was contagious.

"Hey Lily, I need to tell you something."

"Ok James." She sounded concerned.

"Lets go somewhere…privately."

"Umm..ok."

I lead her out of the chaotic dinning hall.

"I really, really like you Lily." I mumbled.

She turned pale.

"Are you sure?"

"Never surer."

She gasped and gaped at me for some while. Then she ran away, gasping.

"No!" I heard her mutter as she went.

I buried my head into my hands. I blew it. Now we won't even be friends anymore. What did I do wrong? Her depressed face kept flashing in my head, and I went into my room, throwing my tie off. I could hear her crying in her room. I wanted to comfort her.

SHARRIE'S POV

Leonardo was very charming. He had a lot of etiquette, and his dancing was smooth. I could say proudly that he was better than Peter, at least in manners and looks. He slicked his hair back, and he was wearing black leather stuff.

Talking to him was great too. He talked about his likes, dislikes, and much more. To my surprise I found out that he liked dark arts.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I suppose because my parents are Dea…" His voice trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Anyways…" He continued, "What to go do something?"

"Depends on what."

"Follow me."

He took me to a broom closet, and pounced on me. We started kissing. Wow, what a great kisser. He obviously had a lot of practice with this. Leonardo's hands were buried in my long hair. His tongue was searching around in my mouth. He was rough, very rough.

((wow this chapter is LONNNGGGG…I spent a long time on this…so REVIEW!!))


	13. Werewolves

Disclaimer-Don't own anything, just some characters and plot

Chapter 13

JESSICA'S POV

Wow. Yesterday's dance was awesome. Sirius and I danced the whole time. Lily and James disappeared after some time. I wondered where they went. Remus and Serena danced the whole time, and Serena was always tripping on purpose. It was like a little joke they shared or something, she told me later.

Sharrie and Leonardo had disappeared too. I had a really great time yesterday, and when the dance was over, Sirius kissed me again. –sigh-

So here I am, sitting back in the girls dorms, talking about the dance with Lily, Serena, and Sharrie. I feel awful for Lily. She won't tell me why she rejected James though. But I'm sure she has her reasons; she always has good reasons. Serena sighed a whole bunch, looking dreamily into the air. Sharrie too, but she won't tell us where she went.

"Where did you and 'Leo' go?"

"-sigh-Not telling."

"Tell!"

"-sighhh- No."

That's basically how questioning her went. I'm sure we'll remember that ball from years to come.

REMUS'S POV

I sat on my bed, looking dreamily into space. Suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity. I gasped, and ran for the girls dormitories. Serena, Lily, Sharrie, and Jessica were sitting on the bed, chatting.

"Serena! Come with me. It's important."

She gasped too, feeling the jolt.

"Ok." We walked down to the common room, and went to the corner.

"Does that happen every time the full moon is near?" She whispered, fingering her necklace, which was almost full now.

"Yes! You might feel queasy, so you have to get a lot of rest."

"Ok Remus."

"And you might feel some pain and have bad moods often."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You need to know. It's very hard to control the mind when it's near a full moon. I can barely control it, and I've been a werewolf since I was six."

It was true. I can barely control the werewolf mind. For the few days before the full moon, I tend to growl from deep inside. I snap at my friends without knowing I did.

"Do your friends know that you're a werewolf?" she asked.

"Not yet, but they are very suspicious."

"Mine too. Should we tell them?"

"Not yet. I don't want to be thought of as a monster."

"I'm sure Lily wouldn't care. She's really nice."

"But still…"

"Ok. I won't tell them."

"Thanks Serena."

Hopefully she wouldn't get the worst of it.

But she did. The day before the full moon, she couldn't attend her classes. She howled ferociously at everyone that came near. Serena was in a lot of pain. I could just kill myself for what I did to her. She was so innocent. Serena had high fever, and had to stay in the hospital wing. I came to visit her often, but it was heartbreaking. She didn't know who I was, and kept trying to bite me. I managed to keep her friends from going into the hospital wing and finding out what we were.

I wasn't in that good of a shape myself. I was looking shabby, and I was very tired.

Finally the dreaded day came. I nodded to Madame Pomfrey, and she nodded back. I supported a very out of control Serena on my shoulder. She kept muttering darkly, and struggling with walking. My mind wasn't going great itself. I whimpered, thinking how if there are no humans allowed, then werewolves were forced to bite themselves.

The moon was starting to come into the star filled sky. I could feel myself transforming, and I did it quietly, trying to ignore the pain. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the wolf to take over.

SERENA'S POV

I muttered and tried to keep walking straight. Remus was there too. I looked at my necklace, and looked at the little moon figurine. It was full tonight, and was a dark yellow. Suddenly I let out a strangled choke.

My bones were growing larger, and I was howling with pain. Tears poured out of my eyes. I looked at Remus, who was tightly closing his eyes. Did he feel the pain like I did?

I looked down and gasped. I was growing claws, and my shoes were tearing apart. I glanced at my hands and stared. I turned them downwards and stared at the growing fur and claws.

I never knew the meaning of pain, until tonight. I was thinking about deer now. Fresh, scrumpshish deer. Rabbits too. So tender and juicy. I was thinking like a wolf now. The wolf has become me. I was the wolf.

A deep, inhuman growl came from the bottom of my throat. I padded on 4 paws, waiting for humans to come. And destroy the humans. Another werewolf ran alongside me. I stopped, and glanced at him. Suddenly I sprang at him, wanting desperately to tear something apart.

He sprang also, and we became entangled in a wolf to wolf fight. His claw deeply scratched my back. I howled with pain, and struck back, hitting his shoulder.

Then something got our attention. A small rabbit was twitching his nose in front of us. Immediately, the fighting stopped. We looked at the rabbit hungrily, our drool dripping down our muzzles.

In a second the rabbit was mutilated. I don't recall what happened next, for even my conscience was gone now.

((-sob- POOR RABBIT!!!:( ))

I woke up next morning, lying on the hard ground. My hair was all messed up, and there was something all over my face. I touched it cautiously, and screamed. Looking down at my hands, I see caked blood all over. Then I see the copse of the rabbit, and it all dawned to me. I screamed louder, waking up Remus, who was lying a few yards away from me.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I KILLED AND ATE A RABBIT!!!" I sobbed loudly, for the innocent rabbit, for what I've become. I bawled. Remus crawled weakly over to me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again.

I buried my wet face into his shirt, which was all ripped and holey. I cried for almost an hour, until I couldn't cry anymore.

I looked up, directly into his eyes. He was sad. I could see and sense it. Remus's face was all scratched up, and I gently touched a wound on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly.

He gently touched the scratch on my back. I winced from his touch. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I started crying again. We were sitting on the ground, looking raggedy. I whimpered, remembering the past night.

"It was pain I have never felt before. I felt like I was about to die." I touched his cheek. "You had to go through it every month since you were 6. How do you do it?"

"The first few times were awful. After that, I knew the pain was coming so it didn't hurt as much, and I tried to ignore the pain." He answered softly.

"At least I got to do it with a friend." I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

((that shall be all folks. Sorry about the delay. I had bundles of homework. –sighs- come to mention it, I still do. The next chapter will be up in about a week. Maybe less. Depends.))


	14. Heartbreak

((Lala lots of Homework to do at school, so won't have a lot of updates this month…-sighs-))

Chapter 14

James POV

I sighed. For probably the billionth time that day. I couldn't understand. Why did Lily reject me? What did I do wrong? What was wrong with me? Questions flashed in my head, unanswered.

I've been moping these past few days away, in my room, kicking the wall and mumbling curses to myself. I skipped all my classes, after pretending to be sick so I could. I bought this pill at Zonko's joke shop that allows you to barf, which I used to pretend.

Remus and Sirius were very understanding. (Wow, Sirius understanding…hard to believe…) They comforted (well they tried to) me.

Sirius: Wazzup homey?

Me: Nothing…

Remus: You've got to snap out of it, James.

Me: No.

Remus: You can't do this to yourself for a girl.

Me: She's not just a girl. This one is special.

Remus: I understand. (He sighs after that) I know.

Sirius: Lookie guys! I'm growing a BEARD!!!

For the next week things were basically the same. When I see Lily, she's still good-natured, but I avoid her all the same.

Then I thought of something. If I can't have her, I'd have every other girl in this freaking school. I asked every girl I see out.

"Hey Samantha!"

-giggle-"Hey Jamsie!"

"Wanna go out with me?"

-blush-"Sure!"-giggle- Then she went running off to her friends.

At the date, I would keep thinking about how much better Lily is than this girl. I thought, 'If Lily can break my heart, I could break everyone else's heart.' I dumped every girl I went out with. One by one, I made them go off crying.

As I was kissing one girl before I dumped her, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lily was standing there in the shadows. I saw tears going down her face, and she turned and ran away.

Why'd she cry? Didn't she hate me? I asked myself over and over again later that night. Lily hasn't come back yet. I got worried. I walked back and forth outside my room door, waiting for her to come back.

After a few hours, at like 2:00 in the morning, she came back. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was all messed up. She was hiccupping slightly, and without even a glance at me, she walked silently into her room.

I became calm again, and I went back to sleep.

SIRIUS'S POV

I was actually worried about James. He always looks like he haven't slept fully in days, and he hasn't been eating well either.

My thoughts turned onto Leonardo. I saw him the other day with this unknown girl from Slytherin. It was not a pretty sight. I was just going into this room and I saw him. Doing something unappropriate. I quickly shut the door, sure that that image would be hard to forget.

Did Sharrie and Leonardo already break up? I asked her in the common room.

"Heya Sharrie."

"Hi Sirius."

"Sooo ummm… did you and my cousin break up?"

She answered. "No."

I gaped. "No?" I repeated dumbly.

"Nope. Still together."

So my cousin has been cheating on my girlfriend's friend eh?

"I saw him and this slytherin kissing."

She looked struck, then started laughing.

"Yeah right. Leo is nice."

"But I did!"

She turned all huffy. "I don't believe you." Then she walked away, scoffing.

Oh so I'm a liar eh? I shall somehow show Sharrie the real him, before Leonardo breaks her heart.

SHARRIE'S POV

I can't believe Sirius can even think about that. I mean, Leo's so nice and such a gentleman too.

Sure, sometimes Leo goes off, but he always just says that he has schoolwork to do, and I believe him completely.

But now that Sirius mentioned it, I got…suspicious. Maybe Leo WAS cheating on me. I shook the thought away. Nah. I know Leo. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

((Lala….REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Gimme a R!

Gimme an E!

Gimme a V!

Gimme an I!

Gimme an E!

Gimme a W!

REVIEW!!!

2 reviews or no update. That's not much you know…:D))


	15. Uncovering the Truth

((Short chapter, but covers a lot of the questions that everyone's wanting to know. Discover why Lily rejected James. Blah and you know the rest.))

JAMES POV

I glanced at my watch wearily. All the afternoons passed so quickly. I mainly stayed in my dorm, muttering to myself. I never did go back to dating after seeing that unreadable expression on Lily's face that day.

Even though I tried not to speak to Lily, we were after all Head Boy and Girl so we had to work together many times. I tried to avoid her eyes and hair, for those were the things about her that physically made me entranced.

Why'd she have to be so dang pretty? And nice, caring, full of fun…

It was a Hogsmeade weekend that day. I stood outside in the front of the castle, waiting for my friends to come so we could go to Hogsmeade together. Sirius was bringing Jessica, Remus was bringing Serena, and Sharrie was there too, with no one. Lily looked at me, and softy said Hi to me. I averted my gaze away.

We went to The Three Broomsticks, where we each got a hot butterbeer. I drank it up, loving the taste of the warm sticky liquid that tasted like butterscotch. I felt better than I had in days.

But the strange thing was, when we stepped back out of The Three Broomsticks, Lily wasn't with us anymore. We looked back in the shop, but she wasn't there as well.

"Hey let's split up!" Serena said.

"Let's meet here in 20 minutes." Sirius instructed. He pulled Jessica away.

I went off searching by myself. I remembered something. The little bay that Lily and I went to the night I showed her the marauder's map.

Turns out she was there. She was sitting on a tall rock, with her eyes closed tightly and her hair being whipped out behind her.

I tapped her gently. To my surprise, she started talking.

"You know James, the reason why I never did want to go out with you or go with you to the dance as your girlfriend was because I didn't want to take you away from your life. Your perfect life. I wasn't worthy enough for you. I'm not worthy enough for anyone." She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued. "Even if I was ever worthy enough for you, I didn't want to just be a snogging partner. And I was afraid our friendship would be lost forever..

"Truth is, James, I liked you ever since the first year I came here. You were so outgoing, such a great seeker, and I really didn't want to take that away from you. I preferred to stay in the background, watching you play your best during Quidditch.

"When I found out that you were Head Boy, I was pleased, I have to admit. I wanted to get to know you better. But then we got closer. I knew where this was heading, and I wanted it to continue, but I stopped it. When you admitted to me that you liked me during the Ball, I knew I had gone too far. I was going to take you out of your great life. I was being selfish, not even thinking about your life, only mine.

"And so I rejected you. I saw that you became hurt, and you started hurting everyone else. I told myself I had to tell you the truth. The real truth. I really like you James. Really."

She opened her eyes. I listened, surprised. Then I told her. "I'M the one not worthy for you, not the other way around. You are the most unselfish person I've ever met, so what do you mean by that?"

Her eyes grew wide. I couldn't help it. She looked so pretty. So beautiful with her eyes all glowing and her radiant red hair streaming around us. So I did something I really wanted to do for a long time. I kissed her gently on the lips. And she didn't pull away.

((Short and fluffy… :D REVIEW!!!))


End file.
